Fingernails reflect the state of a person's health. Changes in fingernail color, texture and shape occur with some illnesses. Brittle, cracked fingernails may be due to a dietary deficiency. They may also be caused by the overuse of fingernail polish remover. Nervous persons often bite their nails.
Many individuals employ the services of a manicurist to keep their fingernails looking their best. During a manicure, the manicurist and patron sit face-to-face as the patron's fingernails are soaked, cleaned, trimmed and polished. These steps are often time consuming and permit the transfer of airborne, illness-causing germs between the patron and manicurist. Thus, a need presently exists for a product that will inhibit the spread of germs between a patron and manicurist and will neither impede the work of the manicurist nor alarm the patron in any way.